Dubh
by Tata Mya
Summary: [FICTION EN PAUSE] Le corps d'un immense loup est retrouvé dans les buissons d'une petite ferme, c'est un garçon de 4 ans qui le trouve, et demande à sa mère de le garder avec eux. Mais si ce loup était en réalité autre chose.
1. Chapitre 1: L'arrivée

*** Chapitre 1 ***

Ce ne fût qu'au petit matin que son corps fût retrouvé, blessé, fatigué, presque mort, une balle logée dans une de ses hanches. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et respirait calmement.

Des pas sur les feuilles mortes se firent entendre, et il analysa le danger qui courrait pour lui. Les pas se rapprochèrent, son cœur accéléra un peu. Puis ce fût le silence. Un silence pesant, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite et cela le frustra bien plus que sa propre blessure.  
Les bruits se trouvaient dans son dos et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui arrivait.  
Il luttait contre la fatigue, il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il ne se réveillerait jamais, et il était hors de question pour lui de mourir d'une minable balle dans le flanc, il valait plus que ça car il était un élément majeur pour la nature, et pour ses proches, on comptait sur lui, il devait résister à tout prix.  
Son souffle devint saccadé, la douleur le reprit et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, il sentait le sang s'écouler de la plaie, il aurait voulu la voir mais bouger était un clavaire pour lui.  
Le bruit qu'il avait fait avait attiré l'attention des pas qui reprirent leur route vers lui, ils étaient tout proche, il le sentait, plus qu'à un mètre tout au plus.  
Puis il entendit les branches du buisson sous lequel il se trouvait s'écarter. Voilà on l'avait trouvé, il n'y avait plus qu'à entendre l'ultime coup et plus personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui.

Tant qu'à mourir ce matin, il accepta finalement sa fatigue et décontracta tous ses muscles et ferma les yeux sereinement.

La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil fut la voix d'un petit garçon.

* * *

\- MAMAN, MAMAN - hurla une petite voix - REGARDE CE QUE J'AI TROUVÉ, REGARDE UN GROS CHIEN.

Alertée par les cris du garçon, Levy essuya ses mains sur son tablier et sortit en vitesse dans la cour pour voir qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le faire hurler de si bon matin. Et cette histoire de chien ne lui plaisait pas vraiment puisqu'il était très fort pour ramener à la ferme toutes sortes d'animaux.  
Une fois dehors, un petit garçon brun couru vers elle, le joues rouges et le regard brillant.

\- Là -bas Maman, là-bas dans les buisson il y a un chien qui saigne, un gros chien!

Ni une, ni deux, Levy demanda au petit garçon de lui montrer le chien. Levy était tendre et ne supportait pas que l'on puisse blesser un animal comme un homme, elle s'empressa donc de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par l'enfant, celui-ci sur ses talons et ouvrit le buisson rapidement.

Elle fût si surprise, qu'elle poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Son garçon continua à crier à moitié qu'il fallait sauver le gros chien, mais Levy le prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna de la dépouille.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien Rogue, c'est Un loup.

Oui, un immense loup noir était couché sur le flanc, sa respiration était basse, comme le prouvaient les petits nuages de vapeurs qui sortaient de sa gueule, et son corps se soulevait avec beaucoup de mal.  
Levy savait que s'était un animal dangereux, mais le voir dans cet état et la plaie que la balle lui avait infligé lui brisa le cœur et demanda au garçon d'aller chercher une planche de bois et une corde.

Lorsqu'il revint, Levy plaça l'animal inconscient sur la planche et attacha la corde au bois et tira de toutes ses forces, aidée par celle du petit garçon et avec beaucoup de mal, ils réussirent à emmener le loup à l'intérieur de la maison, près de la cheminée pour réchauffer le corps du pauvre animal.  
Rapidement elle trouva un bol, du linge propre et de quoi extraire le projectile coincé dans le corps du loup. Alors qu'elle allait le faire, elle envoya son fils chercher le vétérinaire au village, ce qu'il fit avec joie, trop content de sauver le « chien».  
Levy releva ses manches, désinfecta ses mains à l'alcool et lava la plaie également. Durant quelque minutes, elle s'assura que le loup était toujours en vie et attendit anxieuse l'arrivé du vétérinaire.

Celui-ci débarqua rapidement et fût impressionné par la taille de l'animal. Après quelque indication, il se mit au travail et enleva la balle qui avait entaillé la chair et la tendit à Levy qui la rangea dans un pot en terre cuite.

Le médecin avait fini de penser la blessure de l'animal et s'essuyait les mains pleine de sang.

\- Vous avez bien fait d'être aussi rapide il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps si Rogue ne l'avait pas découvert dans ce buisson. C'est même un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, une telle balle aurait dû le coucher sur le coup, mais il est bien plus costaud qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

Levy déposait un repas chaud pour l'homme qui s'asseya à la grande table de bois massif.

\- Ah bon? demanda t-elle naïvement, le regard posé sur la masse sombre qui dormait près du feu.

\- Oui, tout montre qu'il a marché plusieurs kilomètre pour fuir les chasseurs et que c'est non loin de votre ferme qu'il s'est écroulé de fatigue… Ce qui n'est pas habituel chez un loup…  
\- Pourquoi? redemanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de la tête de l'animal et passa sa main dans la fourrure douce.  
\- Un loup est un animal social, il aurait du retrouver vers sa meute, mais il chercher à s'éloigner… D'une façon général, il est aussi bien trop gros et grand pour être un loup de nos régions… c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire à ce genre de spécimen.

Levy contempla la tête endormie du loup noir et resta silencieuse.

\- Maman, on le garde demanda Rogue, on le garde?

Rogue avait sa petite voix d'enfant triste qui ne voulait pas que l'on fasse du mal au chien qu'il avait trouvé. Levy le prit sur ses genoux en inclina la tête, oui ils le garderaient. Rogue quitta les genoux de sa mère et se pelotonna contre le corps du loup et le regarda dormir.

Levy avait remercié le docteur il y avait quelque heures environs et étaient en train de faire à manger, l'esprit encore perturbé de la découverte de ce matin.  
Elle pétrissait la pâte pour une tourte à la viande et du coin de l'œil elle surveillait l'enfant qui veillait sur l'animal endormi.  
Tout en travaillant la pâte, elle cogita sur l'arrivée de l'animal dans la ferme et surtout quelque pensées se firent plus claires et importantes aux yeux de la jeune femme:

La première était évidement la place que ce loup prendrait, elle avait dit oui pour le garder, mais c'était un animal sauvage, qui plus est, et il se réveillerait dans un environnement inconnu et se sentirait donc en danger, sa réaction pouvait alors être dangereuse. Et s'il restait calme, comment allait elle gérer ce gros changement, et surtout il faudrait le dresser s'il voulait bien rester. Levy resta immobile quelque instant avant que Rogue ne tire sur sa jupe longue pour lui dire qu'il avait faim.

Elle fit un sourire au petit garçon et lui dit qu'il pouvait s'installer sur une chaise, ce qu'il fit, et elle termina son travail et servit une part de tourte au garçon avant de s'en servir une à elle aussi.  
Il dinèrent en parlant un petit peu, Rogue était un garçon fantasque, qui aimait imaginer tout un tas de choses, et il avait déclaré que lorsque le loup allait guérir, il monterait sur son dos et partirait à la chasse. Levy ria un peu, et demanda au garçon comment il voulait appelé le loup. Il fit mine de réfléchir, se creusant vraiment les méninges pour trouver un nom qui aille bien avec l'animal. Après quelque minutes de réflexion le regard de Rogue s'illumina.

\- On va l'appeler Dubh*

Rogue parut content de son idée en termina son assiette avec rapidité pour retourner auprès de celui qui est désormais Dubh. Levy débarrassa la table et posa les plats dans l'évier. Elle disposa ensuite le reste de la viande dans une assiette et la porta à coté du loup, si jamais celui-ci ce réveillait durant la nuit, il aurait au moins quelque chose à manger, elle fit pareille avec un seau d'eau.

Elle s'installa ensuite dans un des gros fauteuil à coté du feu, et lu une histoire à Rogue qui l'écoutait, collé contre la fourrure du loup. Lorsque le rituel nocturne fut fini, Rogue insista pour dormir avec Dubh, chose que Levy refusa pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, et même s'il s'était mit à pleurer, Levy ne démordit pas et proposa à l'enfant s'il voulait dormir avec elle, cela assécha un peu les larmes du garçon et il accepta en hoquetant.  
Il courut dans sa chambre et revint avec sa couette qu'il installa gentiment sur le loup endormi, en disant que comme ça, il n'aurait pas froid. Levy le regardait faire, émut par l'humanité de ce petit et tout les deux ils allèrent se coucher dans l'espoir que Dubh aille mieux.

* * *

Levy se réveilla très tôt ce matin là. Rogue, lui, dormait à poing fermé à coté d'elle et complètement enroulé dans les draps. Il murmurait quelque mots indéchiffrables ce qui le rendit aux yeux de la jeune femme, adorable.  
Elle se leva tranquillement sans déranger l'enfant et se recouvrit de l'épais châle en laine qui couvrait ses épaules tout les jours  
Alors qu'elle se nouait les cheveux , elle entra dans la salle à manger pour voir comment se porter le loup qu'ils avaient recueilli hier. Elle chercha un moment du regard l'immense bête mais elle ne la trouva pas tout de suite.  
Elle pensa à Rogue, elle savait qu'il serait déçu de la disparition de Dubh, elle savait que le loup partirait et qu'il ne resterait pas ici.  
Elle se dirigea vers les fauteuils pour remuer le foyer du feu et resta quelque minutes devant avant de se relever et de se tourner.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et raffermit sa prise sur tisonnier qu'elle avait dans la main tremblante.  
Sur l'immense canapé en cuir brun, dormait un homme complètement inconnu aux yeux de la jeune femme. Recouvert de la couette de Rogue.  
Levy s'approcha doucement pour tenter de comprendre ce que faisait cet inconnu chez elle. Il était grand, brun et nu a ce qu'elle pouvait voir.

Il bougea, et elle amena le tisonnier devant elle pour se défendre ci besoin. Il ouvra les yeux avec beaucoup de mal.

Un faisceau de lumière lui agressa la rétine lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux. Il papillonna quelque seconde pour s'habituer, puis il les referma. Il se sentait bien, dans une sorte de cocon moelleux et chaud. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, une odeur assez agréable mêlée à une odeur de crainte et de peur. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la gauche, avec un peu de mal, il grimaça.

Debout devant lui se trouvait la plus jolie figure humaine qu'il avait vu, tremblante avec un tisonnier à la main, le regard contrarié. Il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement devant elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?

Sa voix recelait de la peur et il tenta de se redresser mais avec beaucoup de mal, la douleur de la plaie se faisait encore sortir, moins car il ne sentait plus la balle dans sa chair. Il entendit le bruit de ferraille toucher le sol et des mains l'aidèrent à s'installer convenablement. C'était la jeune femme qui était à coté de lui.  
Il baissa la tête et découvrit que l'ont avait bandé son ventre, même si maintenant le bandage ne tenait plus sur lui. Avant même qu'il n'y pense, les mains de la jeune femme avaient déjà commencé à lui refaire son bandage.

\- Je… commença t-il de sa voix grave… j'aillais mourir puis il y a eu une voix de mioche et plus rien… je ne sais pas c'que j'fous ici ni qui vous êtes nous plus.

Levy finissait de nettoyer la plaie avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Levy avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Hier il avait trouvé un loup et aujourd'hui un homme était assit dans sa salle à manger avec une plaie, la même que celle du pauvre animal. Elle banda le ventre musclé du grand brun et s'en alla dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose pour manger. elle lui apporta des fruits, du pain et un broc de lait de chèvre qu'il s'empressa d'avaler et mordit à pleine dents dans le pain blanc.  
Lorsqu'il fut assez rassasier il posa un regard noir sur son hôte et la remercia.

\- Je vous dois la vie et j'ai une dette envers vous.  
\- Oh, celui qu'il faut remercier c'est mon fils, c'est lui qui vous a trouvé sans quoi on ne serait pas en train de parler.

Il fit une grimace en regardant Levy, il pencha la tête et plissa le regard.

\- Oui?  
\- Votre fils…  
\- Oui mon fils, un petit garçon de quatre ans.  
\- C'est bizarre il n'y a pas la moindre odeur du père sur vous et son odeur n'est pas du tout relié à la votre… ce n'est pas votre fils biologique.

Levy recula surprise de la clairvoyance du blessé. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour savoir ça mais il le savait.

\- Comment ….  
\- Comment je sais? C'est simple: le loup que vous avez trouvez c'est bel et bien moi. Vous avez surement remarqué que j'étais plus gros qu'un loup normal et pour cause je ne suis pas un loup normal mais un Loup Garou - Levy hoqueta de surprise - et de plus je suis un Alpha et donc il est très simple pour moi de définir les gens rien qu'avec leur odeur et je peux facilement relier les familles humaines comme celles des loups donc ça a été enfantin pour moi de savoir que le morveux n'est pas sortit de votre ventre.

Levy baissa les yeux sur ses mains. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle savait beaucoup trop de chose pour leur première rencontre et était beaucoup de chose. Elle se leva en sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser et d'aller fouiller dans l'armoire en chêne massif quelque vêtements qui pourrait aller à Loup Garou. Elle tira une tunique en coton beige et un pantalon en toile gris et un paire de botte en cuir noires qui trainaient là depuis des années. Elle attrapa également un gilet en cuir noir et se dirigea vers le blessé pour lui tendre les affaires.

\- Tenez, habillez-vous il ne fait pas chaud en cette saison.

Le brun attrapa les affaires avec un demi sourire amusé. Si elle savait que sa température corporelle était plus élevez que la moyenne elle ne se soucierait pas de sa santé. Il passe néanmoins les vêtements qui lui allait par bonheur plutôt bien et tenta de se lever, ce qui fut difficile pour lui car la douleur lui provoqua une décharge dans tout les corps, il tituba.  
Levy accouru en vitesse pour le soutenir et l'emmena s'assoir sur le banc de bois au bord de la table de la salle à manger. Elle lui ajouta la couverture sur le dos et s'assit en face de lui avec deux poulets gras qu'elle dépluma.

\- Comment vous-appelez vous? tenta le brun pour casser un peu le silence de la pièce  
\- Levy… Levy McGarden et mon fils s'appelle Rogue.  
\- Ce sont de très beaux noms… Je suis Gajeel.

Levy lui rendit un sourire sympathique.

\- Rogue pensait que vous étiez un chien et il vous a renommé Dubh.

Gajeel laissa échappé un petit rire et il s'affala sur la table et joua un instant avec la tête du poulet mort. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur la jeune femme qui terminait de déplumer le premier poulet.

\- Vous savez les vider?, demanda t-elle en tendant le volatile à Gajeel qui acquiesça et le saisi.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et un petit garçon au cheveux corbeau et emmêlé arriva dans la salle en baillant et se frottant les yeux.

\- Bonjour maman…. Il est ou Dubh?

Il était tourné vers la cheminé où le loup avait été mit et s'inquiéta de la disparition de l'animal.  
Gajeel appela la garçon.

\- Psst - Rogue se tourna vers lui avec un sursaut de frayeur- je suis là, pas la peine de t'inquiéter…

Rogue regarda méfiant Gajeel, malgré le sourire de ce dernier. Il interrogea sa mère du regard, elle ferma les yeux d'un air entendue avec un fin sourire aux lèvres lui disant qu'il n'avait pas a se soucier, que tout allait bien.

\- Il est ou Dubh alors? répéta le garçon en s'approchant de Gajeel et montant sur le banc à coté de lui.  
\- Je t'ai dis, je suis là… C'est moi Dubh.

Rogue le regarda perplexe.

\- Tu m'as sauvé hier alors que j'allais mourir et tu m'as donné ta couverture hier soir - il passa la dite couverture sur les épaule du garçon - et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour me transformer en loup mais je te promet que quand j'irais mieux je te prouverais que je suis ton Duhh… en attendant appelle moi Gajeel d'accord.

Il tendit la patte au garçon pour sceller sa promesse. Rogue hésita un peu puis serra vivement la main de Gajeel. L'homme ébouriffa la tignasse corbeau avant de reprendre sa besogne de vidage de poulet.  
Levy, quand à elle avait apporté un gros pain au sucre et un bol de lait de chèvre devant la place de Rogue et celui -ci croqua dans le pain en posant des question à Gajeel.

En les regardant de loin Levy décela une sorte de ressemblance entre les deux garçons et une sorte de bonheur l'envahi, attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait dans sa salle à manger.

 **Hola Qui revient enfin avec un nouveau truc tout nul?**

 **C'est moi! J'vous avez manqué avouez-le?**

 **Bon ça va pas être une aussi longue fiction que le Roi Dragon parce que bon j'ai plus vraiment d'idée à vous donner mais ça va s'etendre sur cinq chapitre on va dire!**

 **Bref comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, un avis, posez la moi et j'y répond la semaine prochaine dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Mya**

 _ ***Dubh: Signifie Noir en Irlandais (j'ai fais une faute dans le titre au lieu de Dubh j'ai mis Duhh ce qui ne veut rien dire)**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Une nuit en forêt

***Chapitre 2***

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Rogue courrait après les poules tandis que Levy recousait un des pantalons de l'enfant qui était troué au genou et aux fesses. Gajeel, qui pouvait maintenant bouger sans problème était penché sur un problème de taille.  
Pour compenser leur aide, il avait proposé de les aider dans la ferme, Levy avait accepté avec joie, et il était penché depuis ce matin sur la roue de la charrette à foin.  
Plusieurs fois le petit garçon était venue le voir pour lui demander de jouer avec lui, et à chaque fois Gajeel lui expliquait qu'il devait se concentrer. C'était donc avec regret que le petit repartait avant de revenir une demie heure plus tard pour lui demander s'il avait terminer.

\- Rogue… Je t'ai dis que je devais me concentrer! Si tu continues je vais vraiment me fâcher, alors sois un gentil petit garçon, reste sage et laisse moi finir après je jouerais avec toi.

Rogue joua avec ses petites main potelé, la lèvre du basse tremblante, il avait la tête basse et s'excusa, la voix étouffé par un sanglot qu'il ne voulait pas laisser sortir devant l'homme. Celui-ci lui passa une main dans le cheveux pour le rassurer. Rogue traina donc des pieds jusqu'à sa mère pour lui faire un câlin et accessoirement grimper sur ses genoux.  
Levy accueilli le garçon avec joie et embrassa les joues ses joues rosies. Il se pelotonna contre sa mère et observa Gajeel soulever avec grande facilité l'imposante et lourde roue en bois pour la placer sur le chassie. Il s'essuya le front t se recula pour inspecter son travaille. Il n'avait pas encore fini mais il était en bonne voix. Il bue une gorgé d'eau du broc qui se trouvait à coté de lui refit sa queue de cheval haute pour relever ses longs cheveux bruns.

Levy aimait l'observer ainsi, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait chez lui de sauvage, mais en même temps rassurants et protecteur. Rogue l'avait pratiquement tout de suite adopté et il voyait chez lui une sorte de figure paternelle qui soulageait Levy. Gajeel était doux avec l'enfant, il savait se montrer néanmoins ferme comme tout à l'heure, « pour qu'il apprenne à respecter la hiérarchie » avait-il dit un jour à Levy.

Elle lui avait demandé comment il arrivait à s'y prendre aussi facilement avec Rogue, il avait répondu simplement que de part sa nature alpha, l'enfant l'avait associé à un père, et que tous les enfants testent les limites avec leurs pères et donc il y avait des règles établies par la nature que même l'humain ne pouvait transgresser et rogue n'y coupait pas. Comme les petits louveteaux qui s'amusent en mordillant et sautant sur le dos du père, il y avait un moment où celui-ci les clouait à terre pour leur dire qu'ils ne devaient pas dépasser certaine limites.  
« Je grogne lus que je ne mords » avait certifié le brun à la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

Quand à Gajeel, il leur devait à eux deux une fière chandelle et depuis qu'il était ici, dans cette ferme, il s'était habitué à la présence de Rogue et de ses idées fantaisistes et la présence douce de Levy le faisait se sentir bien. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait partir parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement déranger Levy, mais il se sentait bien ici, et il se sentait utile, il pouvait non seulement apprendre mais aussi faire et aider, et ça c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Gajeel pour vivre.

Il se tourna vers la famille et interrogea du regard Levy pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son travaille. Elle inclina simplement la tête pour le remercier silencieusement tandis que Rogue glissait doucement de ses jambes pour trottiner vers Gajeel. Il s'accrocha à son pantalon et leva un regard humide vers lui. Gajeel passa une main dans la tignasse noire et lui sourit.

\- Alors bonhomme, tu veux jouer à quoi?

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent et il courut chercher dans la grange un sceau un fer blanc.

\- On va ramasser les champignons! s'écria t-il en courant vers le bois qui bordait la ferme sur l'est.

Gajeel posa le broc près de Levy et lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un « amusez-vous bien » puis elle rentra préparer le repas du soir.

-Bien - commença Gajeel en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur du gamin - est-ce que tu sais faire la différence entre les bons champignons et les mauvais.

Rogue hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

\- Oui! Les rouges et les marrons ne sont pas bons alors que les jaunes et les blancs oui!

Gajeel leva un sourcil

\- Qui t'as appris ça?  
\- Moi tout seule  
\- Et Levy les cuisine?  
\- Toujours!

Gajeel se releva en soupirant.

\- Bien on va revoir les bases Rogue, parce que ce n'est pas ça.

Il fit quelque enjambés jusqu'à un souche humide. Puis il fit signe à Rogue de le rejoindre et le garçon se pencha en observant Gajeel.

\- Tu vois ces trois gros marrons, ce sont des cèpes et ce sont de très bons champignons pour nous. En revanche - il se déplaça de quelque pas sur la droite - ceux là - il fit signe à Rogue de le suivre et désigna du doigt - les blancs sont des amanites blanches, il ne faut jamais les cueillir, elles sont mortelles et si tu as le malheur de les mélanger dans ton sceau avance les autres champignons, il faudra les jeter car ils seront contaminé.

Rogue paru un instant effrayé par ce que Gajeel venait de dire et il s'accrocha à l'épaule.

\- Quand au champignons rouge, et surtout s'il ont des points blancs, mieux vaut les éviter aussi si tu ne veux pas t'empoisonner aussi  
\- D'accord… Donc les gros marrons il sont bons?  
\- Oui, répondit Gajeel en hochant la tête- lorsque tu trouve un champignon demande moi avant de le toucher d'accord bonhomme?

Rogue hocha de la tête et cueillit les trois gros cèpes qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Durant deux heures ils avaient cueillis divers champignons comme des cèpes, des morilles, des chanterelles et même quelque trompettes de la mort.

 ****Dubh****

Levy était en train de laver les champignons pendant que Rogue s'était endormi sur la canapé. Gajeel appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, regardait l'enfant dormir une tasse de lait chaud entre les doigt. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune femme.

\- C'est la pleine lune ce soir… -déclara t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Levy le regarda.

\- Tu as assez d'énergie pour la transformation?  
\- Je pense que oui… je … enfin puisque ce soir sera l'occasion, si tu veux je pourrais partir!

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tache pour river un regard inquiet sur lui.

\- Tu ne te plais pas ici? demanda t-elle avec une voix étranglée

Gajeel passa un main dans les cheveux et posa sa tasse sur la table et s'approcha de Levy. Elle s'était redressé et faisait face à l'homme brun. Celui-ci chercha un instant ses mots.

-Si, si je me plais ici, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de foyer et je dois dire que ça me plais beaucoup, mais j'avais pensé que peut-être tu voudrais que je parte un jour, je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi ici.

Levy attrapa alors le bras de Gajeel et sa main et la serra un peu.

\- Non Gajeel, j'aime ta présence ici, je suis seule à tout gérer, et depuis que tu es ici, c'est plus simple pour moi, j'arrive à voir peu à peu la surface, et Rogue t'aime tellement, il serait si triste si tu t'en allais. Et puis comme tu l'as dis, tu n'as jamais vraiment eut de foyer alors fais de cette vieille ferme ton chez-toi!

En disant ces mots quelque larmes s'était échappées de ses yeux et Gajeel en voyant ça l'attira vers lui et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle se confina le plus possible contre l'immense torse qui l'accueillait et laissa couler ses larmes et froissant entre ses doigts le tissus de la chemise en laine de Gajeel. Il pas son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme et la berça doucement.  
Les mots de Levy l'avait quelque part rassuré et avait réchauffé son coeur. Il avait eut complètement tord de penser une pareille chose, et puis lui aussi ne voulais ni quitter la jolie Levy qu'il tenait entre ses bras, ni l'adorable Rogue qui dormait à point fermé.  
Il posa ses lèvres dans la chevelure châtain de la jeune femme et raffermit sa prise en la serrant un peu plus.

Ils restèrent serré l'un contre l'autre pendant quelque minutes, le temps que Levy calme ses sanglot, puis elle releva la tête pour regarder le visage de Gajeel.

\- Tu restes n'est-ce pas?

Gajeel eut un sourire en la voyant comme ça: Son nez et ses yeux étaient rouges et les vestiges de ses pleurs étaient encore présents sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient encore très humides et sa lèvres inférieur tremblait en peu. Il soupira et se pencha un peu plus vers elle, mais pas assez pour la rejoindre complètement. Levy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et comme s'ils avaient répété cette action des centaines de fois, leur bouche s'étaient trouvées naturellement.  
Un sentiment de joie, mêlé de soulagement avait explosé chez les deux parties. D'un coté l'assurance que l'être aimé allait rester, et de l'autre la promesse de toujours revenir vers elle.

 ****Dubh****

\- Il est où Gajeel, Maman?

Levy leva le nez de son assiette pour regarder Rogue en face d'elle. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Il va revenir ne t'en fais pas mon ange.

Alors que Rogue dormais encore, Gajeel et Levy avait encore un peu discuté avant que le soleil ne commence à diminuer. Il l'avait embrassé encore une fois avant de sortir en lui assurant qu'il serait là demain matin mais qu'il avait besoin de reprendre sa forme de loup. Levy l'avait alors regarder sortir et se diriger dans la forêt sans un bruit et lorsque la silhouette massive du brun disparu et rentra et réveilla le garçon en lui disant que le diner allait être prêt. Evidemment l'absence de l'homme n'avait pas échappé à Rogue qui avait d'abord regardé partout dans la ferme avant de s'adresser à sa mère.

Il baissa la tête doucement et tristement sur ses champignons.

\- Il à dû retourner dans la forêt cette nuit, tu sais c'est un loup aussi.  
\- Mais il pouvait rester là aussi !  
\- Non mon cœur, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas se changer… Allez, fini de manger et on va lire une histoire d'accord?

Rogue acquiesça silencieusement et termina avec grand mal son assiette avant de se glisser hors de sa chaise et d'aller rejoindre le gros fauteuil devant le feu de bois et d'être rejoint par Levy, un recueil de contes entre les bras.

Ils restèrent là assis en face du feu plusieurs heures pour essayer d'oublier un peu l'absence de Gajeel le reste de a soirée. Puis ils se couchèrent dans le même lit, Levy le serrant contre sa poitrine, caressant la chevelure noire de l'enfant et en lui chantonnant une berceuse.

 ****Dubh****

Il courrait à travers les arbres depuis que la lune pleine avait fait son apparition, et c'est avec elle, qu'il traçait un immense sanglier, sa proie favorite. L'animal avait d'abord tenté de combattre le loup mais en voyant qu'il avait à faire un loup différent que ceux qu'il croisait il valait mieux pour son cuir de fuir car il n'avait aucune chance de sortir vainqueur du combat.  
Mais le sanglier commençait à fatiguer, Gajeel le sentait dans les bruits de ses sabots qui frappaient le sol, de la respiration devant lui, et la tension de crainte qui émanait de plus en plus.

Le loup bifurqua à droite, laissant à l'animal de l'avance, il savait néanmoins ce qu'il faisait. À quelque mètres de là le terrain de surélevait et donnerait à Gajeel l'opportunité d'une attaque surprise par le dessus. Il s'assura en levant le nez que l'animal suivait toujours le bon chemin et accéléra une dernière fois pour exécuter son plan.

Sous ses pattes qui se posaient silencieusement, paradoxe avec sa masse, il voyait en dessous de lui d'un oeil moqueur, le cochon sauvage qui avait ralenti, persuadé d'avoir semé son prédateur.  
Gajeel gagna un peu de terrain avant de se laissé tomber dans le vide.

Il saura lourdement sur le dos de l'animal qui ne l'avait ps entendu, tout crocs dehors et les lui planta dans le garrot en lui arrachant une bonne partit de la nuque. Le sanglier tomba, voulu se débattre mais la patte noire de Gajeel s'imposa près de la blessure et l'empêcha donc de bouger. Il acheva l'animal et lui ouvrit savamment le ventre avant de se penche pour dévorer sa proie durement mais intelligemment gagné.

La nuit était levée depuis plusieurs heures et était silencieuse. Ferme était éteinte et Levy dormait profondément. Rogue avait patienté quelque heures pour être sûr et s'était éclipsé de la chambre en s'enroulant autours d'un épais plaid. Il avait posé un pied dehors, bien décidé à retrouver Gajeel.

 ****Dubh****

Armée d'une lampe à huile il s'aventura dans la forêt. La nuit, les ombres projeté, les arbres aux formes cabossées, les bruits des bois terrorisaient le gamin mais il était déterminé qu'il retrouverait l'homme.  
Malgré ce que sa mère lui avait assuré que Gajeel reviendrait demain matin, Rogue était persuadé qu'il était partit à cause e lui, bien qu'il n'ai rien fait pour, bien au contraire. Alors il voulait aller le chercher et le retrouver pour lui demander de rester avec eux pour toujours.

Mais un problème se posait ici? Comment allait-il pouvoir retrouver Gajeel la nuit dans la forêt. Rogue contempla le chemin qui se séparait en trois partie avec hésitation. Dernière lui les arbres semblaient s'être refermé sur son passage. Il déglutit et prit le chemin de gauche en espérant de tout son petit coeur qui battait fort, qu'il était sur le bon chemin.  
Il s'enfonça donc en resserrant d'une main le plaid en fourrure autours de ses épaules.

Le bruit de ses pas faisant craquer les feuilles et les branches mortes le faisaient sursauter de temps autre. Mais il avança, la lanterne droit devant lui, la main tremblante, en évitant de trop regarder derrière lui. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient lui faisait trop peur, et il rebrousser chemin le paralysait.

Durant plusieurs dizaine de minutes, deux heures au maximum, il parcouru sur ses petites jambes l'étendue de la forêt devant lui. La bougie avait grandement fondue et ne resterait pas allumée très longtemps.

Il marcha encore.  
Le chemin devenait plus difficile pour lui.  
la bougie fragile vacillait dans son nid.  
Un hululement de chouette le fit sursauter et il perdit l'équilibre.

Mais au lieu de retomber sur ses fesses, le sol avait parut s'effacer et il dégringola sur une pente pendant quelque seconde. Sa voix qui était restée coincé dans sa gorge se libéra et il poussa un cri de terreur, mêlé à de la douleur, car dans la chute, il s'était prit de le cire chaude et une branche dans le bras, ainsi que des rochers.

La bougie s'était éteinte.

Cette fois, et pour de bon, les ténèbres de la forêt l'avaient encerclé. Il couina et pleura en silence. Rogue restera contre lui l'épais plaid gris qui portait l'odeur de sa mère. Il pensa fort à elle et s'en voulu d'être partit si stupidement. Qu'allait-elle dire demain matin lorsqu'il serait introuvable dans la ferme? Il enfoui son visage contre la matière douce des poils et ses larmes redoublèrent.  
Les bruits les plus sinistres semblaient se rapprocher de lui en permanence; il n'osait pas lever la tête, la peur qui le tenait aux tripes l'empêchait d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Quelque chose approcha, il entendait les bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Quelque chose d'humide le renifla et Rogue crut mourrir de peur. Il avait réussi à réveiller une bute qui venait la manger.  
Il sentit ensuite que l'animal se couchait contre lui.

\- Tu sais que ta mère va être furieuse demain Rogue?

La voix grave qui venait de parler lui sembla familière. Il releva la tête et aperçu ce qu'il lui semblait être un gros chien.

\- Dubh… Gajeel?

Le loup colla sa truffe contre la figure humide du petit garçon et lui administra trois gros coup de langue pour le rassurer.

\- Allez vaurien, grimpe sur mon dos je te ramène à la maison.

Le petit garçon sa hissa sur le dos du loup qui se releva tranquillement. Le chemin du retour parut aux yeux de Rogue beaucoup moins sinistre que l'allée. Gajeel pas des questions à Rogue, comme: Pourquoi est-il allé dans la foret la nuit? Le petit garçon couché sur son dos lui répondit qu'il voulait allé le chercher parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, avant d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure noire.  
Gajeel soupira.

\- Je ne partais pas mais les nuits de pleine lune et de nouvelles lunes j'ai besoin de retrouver mon corps de loup, et de recouvrir mes instincts, alors je pars en forêt, mais j'allais revenir. Heureusement que tu es tombé tout prêt de ma position…

« Désolé » avait murmuré Rogue en étouffant un sanglot. Lorsqu'il sortirent du bois et arrivèrent dans la cour, les lumières de la chaumière était allumées. Gajeel soupira, Levy était réveillé. Il poussa du nez la porte et appela la jeune femme qui se précipita vers eux.

\- Gajeel, dieu merci tu es là… Rogue Tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me suis faite, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de partir en foret la nuit, c'est dangereux, je te l'ai dis des centaine de fois!

Cette fois il n'y avait pas à douter, Levy était en colère. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu les larmes du garçon s'écouler en silence, elle le prit dans ses bras et le consola doucement. Rogue s'était agrippé autours du coup de sa mère et laissait ses larmes couler, il essayer de lui dire qu'il était désolé mais le hoquet et la peur lui nouait la gorge.  
Elle s'installa dans la sofa pour calmer le petit garçon.  
Gajeel s'était transformé en humain et s'était habillé. Il avait rejoint Levy et Rogue sur le sofa et les avait enlacé dans ses grands bras.

Au bout d'un certain moment Rogue, épuisé par tout ça s'était assoupi contre la poitrine de Levy.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il pensait bien faire - chuchota Gajeel en réajustant le plaid sur l'enfant endormi- il pensait que c'était de sa faute si j'étais parti, il voulait simplement réparer son erreur.  
\- Ça a été affreux de me réveiller et de ne plus le trouver à coté de moi - répondit Levy en s'appuyant contre Gajeel.- Je ne savais pas quoi faire et toi tu étais en pleine forêt, qu'est qu'il y aurait bien put lui arriver si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé?  
\- Un bon coup froid, une grosse frayeur, des écorchures, mais rien de méchant… Les gros animaux vivent de l'autre coté de la forêt, celui ci est bien trop prêt des hommes pour qu'ils s'y établissent. En attendant il vaudrait mieux aller le coucher, il a eu un gros traumatisme ce soir.

En disant ses mots, Gajeel porta l'enfant dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit. Il passa une main protectrice sur le front de l'angelot endormi, et le couvrit chaudement.

Il rejoignit Levy dans sa chambre, elle était allongée dans le noir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour la voir, il se coucha à coté d'elle et l'enlaça entre ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir.

Il embrassa son épaule et elle se détendit pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Oui j'ai déjà du retard, mais j'ai eu une grosse semaine et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (si on compte aussi les jours de fiesta et mes mauvais jours ou j'ai envie de ne rien faire)

Bref je reviens donc avec le chapitre 2 avec cette fois le nom et le titre corrigé (Yay)

Bref Réponse Aux Questions:

 **Lijovanchan** : Oui tout caca avec les fautes que j'ai pas corrigé (bouh) mais bon contente que ça te plaise aussi! Moi aussi je suis contente de te retrouver :)

 **Mad Eater:** Merchi. Alors pour le béta: la seule et unique fois ou j'en ai eu un il a réussi à me coller plus de fautes dans le texte que moi même donc bon. Le souci c'est que j'ai changé d'ordinateur (de PC à Mac) et ce fiéffé coquin décide de changer les mots tout seul ou tout simplement me les remplacer alors même que je les tape donc il y a des mots complétement Ramdom qui arrivent et je ne le vois pas. Quand à la mise en page, le même soucis: ma mise en page sur PC fonctionné très bien avec le site alors que sur mac il faut que je reprenne tout.

 **Il pleut chez moi non de dieu!**

 **LauraLoverbook** : Et ben ta fic avec Gajeel en loup, non seulement tu ne change rien, mais en plus tu me préviens quand elle sort ! Nan mais oh là comme si j'allais empêcher les bonnes gens de bosser!

 **Yukitheneko** : Mais toi aussi petit chat tu m'avais manqué! Alors l'origine, parce que lorsque tu as lu le chapitre il y avait plein de caca partout et que je ne me souvenais absolument plus ou j'avais dégotté se nom: Ça signifie "Noir" en Irlandais!

 **Fairytail-Fan** : Oui parce que moi les trucs tristes et compliqués, la vie l'est déjà assez alors si c'est pour le mettre dans mes textes autant aller se tirer une balle directement. Un lien oui et non, disons que moi même je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de la fin. Un chapitre par semaine tous les vendredi (ou samedi)

 **Haylin ( ︎)** : Je crois (comme toujours) que c'était la même et c'est justement elle qui m'a inspiré. Ben ouais c'est une campagnarde la Levy faut qu'elle mange (entre nous soit dit, vider un poulet est tout à fait - dégoutant -)

\- Alors ça se passe dans un pseudo Moyen-Age Magique.

 **Lovelylove2016** : Contente que ça te plaise!

 **Bref comme d'habitude, si vous avec une remarque, un avis une question, j'y réponds la semaine prochaine dans le nouveau chapitre**

 **En attendant merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt**

 **Mya**


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Lendemain

***Chapitre 3***

Levy se réveilla soudainement, à coté d'elle la place était froide et surtout vide. Dans le noir de la nuit elle ne percevait plus la présence de Rogue. Prise d'une panique soudaine, elle fouilla fébrilement dans la table de quoi allumer le chandelier.  
Elle inspecta la chambre, aucune trace du petit garçon. Sa panique se mua, et elle parcourra la maison à la recherche du petit brun, mais en vain elle ne le trouva pas. Dehors la nuit était noire, il devait être aux alentours de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Elle se vêtit chaudement et d'une main tremblante elle alla dans le cour pour trouver une trace du garçon.  
Mais là non plus après son inspection, il ne le vit pas. Elle cria son nom mais à part le vent qui faisait trembler les branches des arbres environnant, aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure, elle se fit une centaine de scénarii plus épouvantables les uns que les autres.  
Elle se douta qu'il était partit dans la foret, rechercher Gajeel, mais une peur sans nom avait drapée ses yeux et son coeur. Elle rentra chez elle, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, son corps ne répondait plus, elle se prostra sur un des fauteuils et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle se détesta de ne pouvoir aller à sa recherche mais la peur, et la panique et le stress l'immobilisait. elle pria tous les saints du monde que Rogue ne soit pas partis et surtout qu'il soit en sécurité.

Elle était resté là durant une heure en tentant de combattre cette peur qui l'empêchait de faire son devoir de mère. La tête contre les genoux elle laissait ses larmes couler quand le bruit de la porte la fit relever la tête.  
Elle se précipita et découvrit le Loup qui la regardait avec des yeux calme et Rogue emmitouflé dans son plaid, le nez, les yeux, les joues et les yeux rouges. Sur ses joues il y avait des marques de griffures et il était taché de terre et de poussière.  
Elle se rassura, mais tout de suite arriva la colère.

-Gajeel, dieu merci tu es là… Rogue Tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me suis faite, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de partir en foret la nuit, c'est dangereux, je te l'ai dis des centaine de fois!

Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais si son soulagement était palpable, elle fut tellement en colère contre lui, et aussi elle même, mais sa colère s'estompa lorsque les larmes de Rogue coulèrent, elle arracha pratiquement l'enfant du dos de Gajeel pour le tenir contre elle et embrassa le visage rougie de Rogue et s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle le tint contre elle en le berçant tout en embrassant son crâne et lui répétant doucement de ne jamais faire ça.

Gajeel les avait laissé quelque instant pour récupérer ses habits et à grand regret, il avorta sa nuit de pleine lune et reprit sa forme humaine. Il passa les vêtements et rejoignit Levy et s'assit avec eux. Rogue était accroché au cou de sa mère, le visage dans le creux, et ses larmes s'étaient asséchées. Les yeux du petit garçon se fermaient doucement et quelque minutes après il s'endormit.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il pensait bien faire - chuchota Gajeel en réajustant le plaid sur l'enfant endormi- il pensait que c'était de sa faute si j'étais parti, il voulait simplement réparer son erreur.  
-Ça a été affreux de me réveiller et de ne plus le trouver à coté de moi - répondit Levy en s'appuyant contre Gajeel.- Je ne savais pas quoi faire et toi tu étais en pleine forêt, qu'est qu'il y aurait bien put lui arriver si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé?

-Un bon coup froid, une grosse frayeur, des écorchures, mais rien de méchant… Les gros animaux vivent de l'autre coté de la forêt, celui ci est bien trop prêt des hommes pour qu'ils s'y établissent. En attendant il vaudrait mieux aller le coucher, il a eu un gros traumatisme ce soir.

En disant ses mots, Gajeel porta l'enfant dans sa chambre et le coucha dans son lit. Il passa une main protectrice sur le front de l'angelot endormi, et le couvrit chaudement.

Il rejoignit Levy dans sa chambre, elle était allongée dans le noir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour la voir, il se coucha à coté d'elle et l'enlaça entre ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir.

Il embrassa son épaule et elle se détendit pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 ****Dubh****

Le lendemain, lorsque Levy se réveilla elle était encore enlacé dans les bras de Gajeel qui dormait fermement. Elle s'extirpa doucement et vérifia la chambre de son fils. Rogue était bien là, et dormait sereinement. elle caressa la tête de l'enfant et il se réveilla.

-Maman? Sa voix était petite et fatiguée.

Il s'accrocha automatiquement à sa mère pour récupérer de sa chaleur. Elle le porta et l'emmena dans la salle d'eau. Rogue se déshabilla de lui même tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer l'eau du bain, puis il se glissa dedans. Alors elle prit un savon et lava le petit corps.

-Rogue, qu'est ce qui t'as pris hier? La voix de Levy était douce et maternelle, Rogue n'eut pas peur de lui répondre.

-Mais je croyais que Gajeel voulait partir, qu'il ne voulait plus rester avec nous à cause de moi par ce que je l'embêtais. -Il renifla un peu tandis que Levy lui débarbouillait le visage.

-Rogue… Je t'ai dis qu'à cause de sa condition il avait besoin de retrouver son corps de loup et de vivre comme un loup. Moi aussi je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, il m'a promis qu'il allait rester.

Rogue sourit, ravi de cette nouvelle Levy termina la toilette de son fils et l'emmitoufla dans un épais linge. Avant même savoir eu le temps de le sécher complètement, il s'était échappé hors de la salle d'eau car il avait entendu Gajeel enter dans la salle principale.  
Lorsque Levy sortit à son tour, Gajeel avait Rogue sur les genoux et en riant il terminait de le sécher.

-Il ne faut pas que tu prenne l'habitude d'échapper à ta mère.

Pour tout réponse l'enfant se pelotonna à l'homme et tendit les bras à sa mère. Levy lui passa ses habits pour qu'il ne s'enrhume pas puis fila à la cuisine préparer quelque chose de chaud pour tout le monde.

De son coté, Rogue toujours lové contre le torse de Gajeel joua doucement avec ses cheveux long. Le grand brun le regardait faire, complètement attendri, puis tourna son regard vers sa mère active aux fourneaux.

-Tu veux bien m'excuser deux minutes Rogue, il faut que je parle à Levy.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et descendit de la chaise pour aller chercher le livre de contes de sa mère. Gajeel se dirigea quand à lui vers la cuisine où il s'appuya contre e chambranle de la porte. Levy lui lança un demi regard interrogateur.

-Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps maintenant… - le regard appuyé de Levy l'incita à continuer, il se déplaça à coté d'elle et prit appuie sur le plan de travaille en bois- Comme ce fait-il que le fait que je sois un Loup-Garou ne t'es pas plus choqué ou apeuré que ça?

Levy leva le regard vers l'oeil de boeuf de la cuisine et sembla réfléchir quelque instant. Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier d'un test absent.

-Je crois que j'étais bien trop occupé par le fait que tu sois à l'article de la mort pour m'interroger sur qui tu étais ou quelle était ta vraie nature. Je ne pouvais pas laisser se pauvre loup mourir, et je ne pouvais certainement pas laisser un homme se vider de son sang sur mon canapé et ne rien faire. C'est vrai que lors de notre première rencontre j'ai été extrêmement surprise de te trouver en homme alors que la veille tu étais loup, mais te soigner à été plus important que le reste, et je n'y ai pas trop penser par la suite.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme tout en continuant à préparer le déjeuné. Gajeel hocha doucement de la tête, il n'avait pas été surpris de sa réponse, connaissant dorénavant le bon fond de la femme à ses cotés.

-Et si j'avais été un meurtrier?  
-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, je t'aurais soigner quand même… Et puis aucun Homme n'est assez mauvais pour tuer la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie?

Il haussa les épaules avant de poser ses mains sur celles de Levy. Elle appuya machinalement son dos contre le ventre de Gajeel et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il entamait des mouvement circulaire sur ses omoplates.

-Et puis si je t'avais chassé, comme ceux à quoi tu aurais pu t'attendre, qui m'aiderait avec la ferme? Avec Rogue tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Gajeel tourna son regard vers le garçon et il haussa un sourcil.

-A propos de Rogue: Comment est-il arrivé ici lui aussi?

* * *

Nuuuuh, je ne suis PAS du tout en retard . c'est dans votre tête.

Bon en fait j'ai eu une grosse semaine, et vu que la fin d'année approche vite, et que j'ai ma pré licence à préparer, j'ai de moins en moins de temps (encore moins qu'avant) donc aujourd'hui c'est un mini chapitre qui éclaire quelque point resté un peu obscure qu'une très bonne amie m'a souligné. mais j'espère faire le chapitre 4 pour samedi, comme ça double ration !

Réponses aux questions:

 **Romane26** : Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir d'amour là! C'est pas possible d'être aussi choute en trois phrases *^*. Je te remercie pour tes jolies compliment et je suis honorée de figurer parmi tes auteurs favoris, même si je ne mérite pas vraiment le nom d'auteur (pas encore en tout cas). Juste une chose: Fais là cette histoire de Gajeel Garou, j'en recherche et donc je serais plus que ravi de la lire :)

 **Steallet** : Heureuse de te faire sourire, parce que sourire c'est important dans le vie!

 **Haylinou chouchou** : Dans ma tête Gajeel est aussi grand que Luxus dans le Manga :) Bon je ne vais te refaire la réponse mais j'ai essayer de répondre un peu aux incohérences du récit dans ce mini chapitre, vuala j'espère qu'il te plais quand même!

 **LauraLoveBook** : ah je suis contente que tu la publie. Heureusement pour moi je n'aurais jamais à connaitre la fac mais j'ai quand même des licences et des masters, pour ma part, il me reste encore 4 ans d'étude (T^T #tristitude)

 **YukitheNeko** : Super Gajeel, c'est un loup en costume moulant avec un G et une cape Tintintiiiiiiiiin. Je suis un peu retard pardon :)

 **Fiction-Mikana** : Tutoies-Moi Bon sang de bois! Contente qu'elle est put t'apaiser dans ce cas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais vous avez été genre ultra choupinoux dans vos reviews cette semaine, et moi pour vous remercier je suis en retard (applaudis Bravo Mya, bien!) Merci en tout cas à vous, bande de coquinou d'être là chaque semaine avec vos gentils petits mots, ça me touche beaucoup :)

 **Et comme d'habitude, si vous avec une remarque, un avis une question, j'y réponds la semaine prochaine dans le nouveau chapitre**

 **En attendant merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt**

 **Mya**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un long passé

Chapitre 4

Gajeel regarda passivement Levy tordre son tablier nerveusement. Elle se balança sur ses deux pieds avant de regarder ledit Rogue.

-Et bien… Comme tu le sais - elle baissa la voix- Rogue n'est pas de moi directement…. Aucun de ses deux parents n'est connu au village, il a été trouvé à plusieurs milles de la ferme alors qu'il venait à peine de naitre. Alors le médecin, le même qui t'a soigné, me l'a amené ici, parce que c'était sur la route… à part ça, je ne connais rien de plus.

Gajeel leva le menton d'un air songeur, puis il tourna son regard vers l'enfant qui continuait à déchiffrer les lettres du livre avec curiosité. Quelque chose tilt dans son esprit.

-Levy, a t-il déjà eu un comportement étrange, enfin je veux dire quelque chose qu'un humain « normal » ne ferait pas?

Elle lui lança un regard de travers.

-Quel genre de comportement?  
-Quelque chose qui t'as paru suspect, des gestes ou des capacités?

Levy sembla réfléchir

-Il lui arrive d'être agiter certaine nuit, il couine et vient chercher du réconfort auprès de moi, mais sinon non? Pourquoi cette question?  
-Il couine?  
-Oui, enfin il semble être malheureux et abandonné, c'est un traumatisme de son abandon.

Gajeel resta silencieux.

-Non, s'il a été récupéré tout de suite, il n'a pas souvenir de son abandon… de quelle genre sont les nuits ou il s'agite?

Levy secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas… Gajeel lança un œil par la fenêtre en soupirant.

-Où veux tu en venir? Demanda Levy calmement en se tournant franchement vers le brun.  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il soit possible que Rogue ne soit pas… un vrai petit garçon…  
-Comme toi?  
-Je ne sais pas, s'il avait été un loup je l'aurais sentit et il se serai déclarer à la première nuit de lune pleine, et hier aussi… mais il n'a montré aucun signe comme les miens… Je me demande juste s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui a fait qu'il soit abandonné justement…

Levy resta pensive et fixa le jeune garçon de loin. Quelque chose de pas humain… Levy avait sentit depuis le début que Rogue avait toujours été différent des autres, il semblait toujours déconnecté de la réalité et, ce comme hier, lorsqu'il était en danger, rien ne lui arrivait jamais vraiment.  
-Et si s'était un vampire… On a entendue des histoires sur eux dans le villages.  
Gajeel étouffa un fou rire et embrassa la front de Levy.  
-Un vampire… vraiment… si c'était le cas, au première lueur du soleil il serait devenu un tas de cendres… et il ne serait pas attacher à moi comme ça…  
-Pourquoi?  
-Les loups et ces buveurs de sang sont ennemis et ceux depuis le naissances des êtres vivants, c'est comme le jour et la nuit.  
-Sauf que vous vivez tout les deux la nuit… -le ton de la voix de Levy était moqueur-  
-Oui mais un monde entier nous sépare…. Les vampires sont des êtres morts ramené à la vie et nous les loups nous sommes bel et bien vivant!

Pour illustrer son propos, Gajeel empoigna la hanche et la colla un peu plus à son torse, puis il continua à parler dans le creux de l'oreille de Levy.

-Les vampire sont comme la pierre, aussi froid et insensible, alors que nous nous sommes à l'écoute du corps, nous sentons, nous savons, nous ressentons jusqu'aux entrailles le moindre petit bruit d'un autre corps.

En disant ces mots, il avait balader ses mains tout autours des hanches, du ventre et remonter jusqu'à la poitrine de Levy. Elle, elle avait frissonner.

-Et les vampires, ne sont-ils pas de fabuleux amants eux aussi?  
-Personne n'a été capable de le dire, puisqu'on n'a jamais revu la montre personne ayant fini une nuit avec ces sangsue!  
-Comment ça?  
-Tu connais le principe de la mante religieuse?  
-Oui… OH!  
-Oui, ils violent et il tue… Ne crois pas aux histoires de romances de vampires… ils ne vivent que par leurs lois qui est le sexe et le sang, et se pensent supérieur aux autres parce qu'ils sont immortels… mais des immortels déjà mort, et un mort ne peut pas mourir encore… enfin c'est ce qu'il pensent, sauf que malheureusement pour eux, j'ai vécu suffisamment assez pour arracher quelque tête à ces ignobles personnages…

Contre elle, Levy avait sentit Gajeel trembler de rage, elle posa une main calme sur l'avant bras plein de cicatrice du brun.

-ils t'ont fait quelque chose?

Il resta silencieux un instant avant d'acquiescer doucement. Les caresse de la jeune femme sur son bras l'incita à continuer.

-Il y a … vraiment très longtemps… je vivait avec ma meute… je suis un Alpha, par conséquent c'était moi le chef… évidement sous forme de loup, nous étions tout à fait banal, si on oubliait la taille, et sous formes d'hommes nous étions des nomades… à vos yeux des gitans… Des vampires ont crié notre chemins… évidement ils savaient ce qu'on étaient et inversement… Ils ont attendue que nous campions, sous formes humaines pour s'attaquer à notre campement.  
Sur la dizaine d'homme-Loup, seulement trois sont resté en vie, dont un qui est mort de ses blessures, les trois femme-louves furent violer et tuer, comme je te l'ai dis… Je - il se tue quelque instant alors que le Levy lui frottait les bras- j'avais une femme, c'était ma louve… elle faisait partit des trois, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver … - Les larmes coulèrent pour eux deux et Levy le prit dans ses bras, il s'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage- et j'étais en train de repousser deux vampires lorsqu'il se sont prit aux louveteaux…

Levy savait qu'il ne dirait plus rien… elle avait comprit que les louveteaux étaient les siens et que ce jour là il avait perdu sa femme et ses enfants. Elle eut soudain envie de vomir, dégouter par l'histoire et par le comportement de ces vampires. Gajeel respira un grand coup.

-Les clans des loups ne sont pas toujours souder, mais lorsque l'histoire s'est su, j'ai rapidement été rejoint par tous et nous savions d'où ces batards venaient… et comme eux nous sommes venus et nous les avons massacré jusqu'au dernier… le pire dans l'histoire c'est que les autres clans de vampires n'en avaient que faire que les leurs se fassent attaquer… Ce sont des êtres pitoyable.

-Gajeel… Je suis…

Entrecouper de sanglots, Levy n'arrivait pas à parler. Gajeel la prit dans ses bras et la berça.  
-C'était il y a bien longtemps… la mémoire des Hommes ne pourrait même pas s'en souvenir.  
-Mais… Ils… Ta famille… les petits et…  
-C'est vous ma famille maintenant, et si un seul vampire vient trainer par ici, il deviendra ce qu'il devrait être… mort.

Levy se claqua la joues pour se redonner contenance et lissa son tablier avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendue.

-Et moi j'ai une belle guirlande d'ail qui l'attends!

Gajeel éclata de rire en l'entendant et lui donna un tendre baiser avant de se tourner vers Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger du siège où il était.

-Maman, j'ai faim!

Levy ria et apporta le repas tandis que le Rogue sauta sur les genoux de Gajeel en s'exclamant.

* * *

 **La Mya était enfin sortit de sa grotte au bout de deux mois.**

\- _La lumière du jour arrrrg je meurt x.x_

 **Bonsoir... ... je sais je sais... mais j'ai eu mes examens et j'ai pas eu de temps pour moi... et donc encore moins pour écrire!**

 **Désolé pour le retard, désolé pour ce chapitre, promis le prochain sera plus gai (bah oui Happy end oblige) désolé pour la longeur du truc mais depuis deux mois qu'il était commencé je vous avoues que ça me saouler un peu beaucoup ma nouille.**

 **Mais voilà, je suis vivante... désolé pour l'absence (pleure dans son lit avec Herbert son ventilateur domestique) je vais être plus régulière maintenant (ou pas)**

 **AH oui au fait: Vous m'avez tellement manqué...bon il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews... ça fait un peu longtemps là x'D**

 **Bref comme d'habitude, si vous avez des questions, un avis, posez la moi et j'y répond la semaine prochaine dans le prochain chapitre**


	5. Quelque chose à vous dire les amours

Salut les chats, comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas continué Dubh, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai plus vraiment l'ispiration pour cette fiction-ci. Mais toute fois, je ne l'abandonne pas et un jour je la finirais.

En attendant, je bosse sur une nouvelle fiction à vous offrir :) parce que quand même je suis gentille.

bref je vous fais tout pleins de gros bisous partout, je vous aime et je vous dis à très très vite

coeur coeur sur vous

Mya


End file.
